galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Senet
Senet is a Saturnian board game. It consists of a board of 56 spaces (including the start & end point). The board has 7 major spaces & attached battle boards in between the start & end. There are 9 dice with symbols. Gameplay Senet is a gambling game where a wager must be put in. An individual playing another individual gets one piece. However, if a team is playing against an individual or another team, the team gets one piece per member of the team & for individuals playing that team, they get the same number of pieces as their opponent. There are 54 spaces called houses, which symbolize a danger. Items *Senet board (56 spaces, a game clock) *9 Senet dice Houses Certain houses phase different ways of getting out. The first house, the House of Balance, also called the House of Scales, can only be exited by rolling a die with the scales face up. Other houses, like the House of Ends 1/2, can be passed by rolling a key. Certain houses can be battlegrounds, such as the House of Outsiders, if one player gets stuck in this house, they must go to the 6th battle area & face the enemys. Other houses are time activate, for example, the House of the Fourth Hour can only be opened on the time between 4:00 & 5:00 on the game timer, rolling a moon or clock can send time back or ahead to get through the house. The House of Chaotic Order is the last major house, which the only way to pass through is to roll a scales or global symbol, bringing order to chaos in this house &/or the board. Dice Die 1 *'Clock:' Sends time ahead by roller, can only be reversed by a moon. *'Light:' Turns on or off lights in houses, replaces the bulb in a flashlight *'Snooze:' Suspends an opponent's piece in the House of Sleep, right before the House of Darkness *'Call:' Brings a team member to caller's position or sends an opponent back to Start *'Arrow:' Defeats any animal attacks *'House:' Safety, defends one from attack by any house challenge for two turns Die 2 *'Padlock:' Locks down an opponent in a house, leaving them nowhere to go *'Footprint:' Sends an opponent in the marked house back two houses *'Sheep:' Sends a sheep attack on a targeted opponent after their turn (when this happens, that target will have a roll out of turn to respond before attacked), if they do not roll an arrow or way of defense, they are sent back into the last major house passed *'Magnet:' Retracts a padlock or shields lightning attacks or brings an opponent into a troublesome house *'Square L:' Defense against Magic *'Fire:' Sends an opponent into the House of Fire, or lights a house on fire, making a temporary cycle gap in the board Die 3 *'Dice:' Free turn *'Magnifying glass:' Removes an opponent's footprint from a particular house *'Beetle:' Sends a beetle attack on a targeted opponent (similar to the sheep), if the target doesn't roll a way of defense, (arrows will not work), they will be sent back to start *'Hand:' Sends an opponent back to the last major house passed or brings a team member ahead to the next major house *'Turtle:' Sends a turtle attack on a targeted opponent (like the beetle), if the target doesn't roll a way of defense (the shells will stop arrows), they will be sent into the House of Water *'Shadow:' Sends Chaos magic from the House of Chaotic Order to any of the 53 houses, any house inflicted with this damage will send all the players inside to the House of Chaotic Order, leaving them to have to repeat every challenge in the game (once every turn) Die 4 *'Moon:' Sends the game timer back a certain number of hours (you can only go as far back as 1:00), can only be reversed by a clock *'Abacus:' Brings a mathematical challenge to a player targetted, who must try to answer it before rolling their turn, if not answered correctly, they lose their turn & must answer it again the next turn *'Bridge:' Saves a player from the House of Water *'Bee:' Sends bees to attack a targetted opponent (like the beetle), if the target doesn't roll a way of defense, they are sent to the House of Lost Identity *'Magic:' Teleports a player into a battleground on the losing side *'Book:' Cheats out of an abacus challenge Die 5 *'Key:' Undoes a padlock or unlocks a house *'Fountain:' Floods a house with an opponent in it *'?:' Random, in attack mode, it will steal the identity of another player, sending them to the House of Lost Identity *'Depression:' Forces an opponent to lose their turn *'Tent:' Safety, defends one from any house challenge for one turn *'Shooting star:' Teleports a player to the front of the line Die 6 *'Identity:' Saves the identity of one player, one who rolls this can also steal one's identity *'Tree:' Hides a player from attack for one turn *'Pyramid:' Safety, defends one from any house challenge for three turns *'Castle:' Safety, defends one from any house challenge for four turns *'Rainbow:' Teleports a player over a tripped house (Chaos, lock, etc.) *'Eye:' All traps to one player are seen & skipped Die 7 *'Misdirection:' Directs an opponent into heading away/reverse or into a battleground *'Up/Down:' Saves a player from losing their turn or ends an opponent's turn *'Keyhole:' Locks a house, cannot be removed by a magnet *'Flower:' Pulls a player out of danger *'Parachute:' Slows down time *'Fish:' Drowns an opponent in the House of Water, they have to roll a Bridge, otherwise they are sent back to Start Die 8 *'Scales:' Balances chaos or restores order *'Lightning:' Electrocutes an opponent *'Cane:' Sends one into the House of the Seventh Hour *'Ray:' Points a player back on course *'Cell phone:' Calls the whole team *'Aliens:' Sends one into the battleground of the House of Outsiders Die 9 *'Building:' Safety, defends one from a house challenge for three turns *'Flashlight:' Lights up a dark house *'Apple:' Poisons an opponent *'Happiness:' Saves one from Depression *'Airplane:' Speeds up time *'World:' Restores global order to all the board for one turn Category:Saturnian game Category:Saturn